


Winter Snow

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Digital Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Snuggling up as the snow falls down.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter Wolves


End file.
